


Rest

by SJAR98



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAR98/pseuds/SJAR98
Summary: What Leeteuk should do on his day off and what he do instead(And Heechul didn't like it)
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 26





	Rest

Leeteuk was death tired last night. He's been losing sleep for more than a week, woke up before sunrise and came back home past midnight almost everyday due to his packed schedule. So after his schedule at 2 AM, he chose to shower at set so he can goes straight to bed.

Leeteuk wake up early, even though he know he has no schedule today. It's been more than a week since he can spend full day at home, so he decide to clean his house. He can imagine how dirty his house might be, how thick dust on the floor and window, how much hair strands in the bathroom and how many dirty cloth he needs to wash today, and decide this can't be delayed. He tells his fans on bubble already, no one can stop him from cleaning today. 

When he goes out of his room, he can't find shimkoong. While looking for his white dog, he realise how clean his apartment already. Floor and window have no dust, no dirty cloth, like he's been cleaning the day before. Took him a few minutes before he get what is happened while he's not home.

SJ Group Chat  
Leeteuk: so guys, have something to explain to me?  
Kyuhyun: Heechul hyung?  
Heechukl: Yes, I'm the brain behind it. Shindong is the one who did the laundry. Kyu and Ryeowook cooked for you, it's in the refrigerator and you just need to warm it. Eunhyuk and Donghae in charge of cleaning, I already double checked and make sure it's meet your clean standard and Donghae didn't break anything. Also shimkoong is with me now, she's went to salon yesterday and now I'm taking her to dog school with Book. She's a rebellious for real.  
Yesung: If you ask what's my participation, I bought coffee to energize them.  
Siwon: And I prayed that no one got hurt and Donghae didn't broke anything.  
Heechul: So now GET A REST!!! A sick Heenim is already headache, no need for addition.  
Leeteuk: Looks like I can't do anything except to listen to you, right? Thanks everyone

Heechul private chat  
Leeteuk: Hey Chul, thanks really. No need to be that extreme though...  
Heechul: And let you not get a rest on your only-a-day-in-a-weeks day off? Not even in your dream.  
Leeteuk: Chul...  
Heechul: Listen, Jungsoo. A sick me can be solved just by changing the choreo little bit. But sick leader is disaster.  
Leeteuk: Heechul don't--  
Heechul: Last time you absent, I got mental breakdown taking care the kids.  
Leeteuk: Is it that bad?  
Heechul: Told you many time already...  
Leeteuk: Okay, I get it. I'll have breakfast and rest. Thanks, really  
Heechul: I'm just saving myself from a problem I might face if you not around for this comeback.  
Leeteuk: Hahaha. But still, thanks  
Heechuk: Yeah, yeah whatever


End file.
